wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Swim Like A Fish
Swim Like A Fish is a Wiggles song from the Wiggle Bay video and album. It has also been done by the Current Wiggles to promote Libby Trickett's water safety. Song Lyrics Come on, everybody Let's dance Swim like a fish (Repeat) I use my fins to flip and flop around (Wah wah wah wah) I use my tail to splish and splash) (Wah wah wah wah wah wah) (Wah wah wah) Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish (Repeat three times) (Wah wah wah) Come on, everybody Let's dance Swim like a fish (Repeat) I use my fins to flip and flop around (Wah wah wah wah) I use my tail to splish and splash (Wah wah wah wah wah wah) (Wah wah wah) Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish (Repeat three times) (Wah wah wah) Come on, everybody Let's dance Swim like a fish (Repeat) I use my fins to flip and flop around (Wah wah wah wah) I use my tail to splish and splash (Wah wah wah wah wah wah) (Wah wah wah) Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish (Repeat three times) (Wah wah wah wah) (Wah wah wah wah) Song Credits Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Vocals: Greg Page Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, John Field, Terry Murray Bass: Chris Lupton Drums: Tony Henry Percussion: Steve Machamer Piano: Steve Blau Backing Vocals: The Manzilla Singers (Paul Paddick, Craig Abercrombie & Sam Moran) Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed by Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Trivia *The album version is slightly extended because of the complete instrumental outro and also the video version not the ending of the song. *Widescreen footage of this song's epilogue was shown in flashbacks during Wiggle Bay in The Wiggles Reunion Show. *Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards. *The instrumental version of the song was heard in the opening of The Wiggles' Big Birthday!. More recently, it was also used in a video of Lachy reading Splish, Splash Safety. Gallery *See here Performances/Appearances Video Performances *Wiggle Bay *Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (VHS) *Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A. *Happy 15th Birthday! Album Appearances *Wiggle Bay Episode Performances *Episode 2 (11-minute) (paired with Hats) *Episode 17 (11-minute) (paired with Hats) *Instruments *Bush Walking, Didgeridoos (instrumental reprise) *Art Gallery *Swim Lessons and Transportation (instrumental reprise) *Reptiles *Aquarium (instrumental reprise) Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggle Bay songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 3 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Big Birthday! (DVD) songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:15 Years of Wiggly Fun! Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Series 6 Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Wiggle Mania (Rental Video) Songs Category:Sailing Around the World Live! songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005 tour) songs Category:The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour songs Category:2020 Category:2020 songs